(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing image information. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and a system for providing image information in each direction to a vehicle that approaches an intersection.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An intelligent transportation system (hereinafter referred to an “ITS”) is a system that provides traffic information to a user. Herein, the traffic information includes information such as from traffic lights received from a traffic signal controller that is installed at an intersection or a crosswalk.
An ITS in the related art uses a terminal in a vehicle to provide traffic information limited to the traffic light information to a user (driver). In addition, a method for providing the traffic information to the user is nothing but flickering of an LED included in a terminal in a vehicle, a simple text display on the LCD, or a voice guide using a text display or text-to-speech (TTS).
The traffic information can help a driver of the vehicle safely drive the vehicle. However, a driver of a vehicle entering an intersection requires more detailed traffic information.
For example, when the vehicle approaches the intersection, a situation in a straight direction can be directly confirmed with the driver's eyes in the vehicle, but the intersected road situation can be confirmed only in the case where the driver reaches the intersection due to buildings, etc., that hinder the view of a driver.
Therefore, even when the vehicle goes straight, it is necessary to confirm the detailed traffic information on the situation of the vehicles, etc., approaching on the left and right roads. In addition, even when the vehicle makes a left turn or a right turn, it is necessary to confirm whether there is a pedestrian or a parking or stopping vehicle on a road in a rotating direction of the vehicle, there is a vehicle approaching at left and right roads, or there is a drive hindrance or a risk factors for safe driving on the road.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.